Remember To Trust Me
by ravage.repair
Summary: -Sequel- All he wanted was to be himself, and all she wanted was her Raimundo back. Under Chase's eye he's far from her Raimundo, and he's far from himself.
1. Chapter 1: I've Decided

**A/N: This is the sequel to Forget Me Not! If you don't feel like reading that, or need a quick re cap of it, here you go!**

**Raimundo left the temple in search of something more interesting but he managed to leave Ninja Fred with Kimiko. Two years later he's on the heylin side with Chase but has come back to try and steal all the wu for non other then Chase. When he gets their he has a whole new identity as Auster, a blonde hair browned eyed boy who steals Kimiko's heart after only a little bit. From their on out, they bond, she misses Raimundo but has finally found her new love, Omi's trying to accept this guy and Clay wants him gone. On the other hand Jack is trying to find a way to get Chase's attention so he dresses up as Raimundo and goes back to the temple as well but only ends up partially killing Omi who is later brought back by a wu all thanks to Chase who is just their to patch up Jack's mistakes. With Omi supposed to be dead and Clay terribly upset over his death she decides to run away but with Auster because she loves him, on their trip she finds out it was him and she leaves the temple in a huff. Raimundo goes back to Brazil upset and confused and Omi and Clay head back to Texas to work on the ranch. Well at the airport Raimundo meets Keiko, the girl who is about to change his life and Chase and Jack are in love finally. It ends with Master Fung locking up the temple and leaving all the wu unlocked, he believes that since everyone else has got what they wanted why not let Chase have what he wants too. But one thing Master Fung forgot to do was grab Ninja Fred who was no longer wanted by Raimundo or Kimiko or anyone else for that matter.**

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

_1 Year Later_

"Full moon," Rai mumbled under his breath as he stared out, a bottle of water in his hands and his once short hair now touching a bit past his shoulders.

He ran his fingers across his chin. Stubble. Pure chocolate brown stubble. His eyes were hidden beneath bangs, or hair, by the length of them you couldn't much call them bangs anymore. He had gone from sex icon to a pointless nothing living in a rundown apartment and just barely getting by. He went from a wonderful home with his amazing friends, to a girlfriend who ended up not being close to what he thought she was. With a sigh he let the bottle fall to the ground and turned back to his blaring small screened TV. It was the news, somebody else was killed, and somebody else was in an accident, why couldn't he get in one of those?

"Pointless rubbish!" he yelled and chucked air at the screen.

His eyes hurt, they were bloodshot, being stained with tears, air was going in but he couldn't taste its chill. Even when he kissed Keiko there was no passion, there was just nothing but a pure feeling of emptiness. With a sigh he lifted up a pile of envelopes on the counter.

_Bill._

_Bill._

_Bill._

_Keiko stuff._

_Bill._

_Oo I'm in debt for this piece of shit place I call home!_

He threw it all on the ground. He knew he was clean out of money, he knew he had been acting like a bum, blowing his money on pointless things for the girl he 'loved' and splurging on things that he didn't even need, nor did even want. A mirror was sitting above his sink, what a pointless thing to have, all he could do well doing the dishes was stare at his pointless pathetic self. He saw it though, so it wasn't exactly him. Instead he saw his younger side, the one with the cropped hair, maroon robes, so deeply in love with the most amazing girl ever. That's who he saw but it vanished whenever he set back into reality. He grabbed a dirty pan, filled with remnants of last week's dinner and began to scrub.

"The temple," he muttered under his breath, "the temple," he whispered again.

The pan fell into the soapy water and splashed his topless body. A smile brightened his whole face as he bolted into Keiko and his bedroom until he found her laptop.

"Flight times, flight times," he muttered scrolling through multiple sources and finally booking a whole flight.

A number flashed up on the screen and he didn't even care that he was far to broke to afford it. He typed in his credit card number and clicked next. Within seconds it gave him all his destination times and everything else that he would need to know to go out into the world and find Kimiko. His mind stopped, his heart stopped, and the world around him stopped. A notepad was lying on the counter, next to it was a pen.

"Break up with Keiko," he muttered on his breath.

"Do what?" a voice said from the door.

He looked up. With perfect raven hair melting down her head and caressing her shoulder stood Keiko. She flipped a strand behind her ear and smirked sheepishly at him.

"What?" she asked again running her porcelain hand down his chest.

Raimundo's eyes shut and he ran his fingers across the bridge of his nose.

"Keiko, stop," he lightly said flicking her wrist away from his body.

"What?" she asked, "Auster are you alright?"

Auster.

His hand tightened into a fist as the words spewed from her rose shaded lips.

"I'm not Auster!" he said with fury.

"What?" her expression traced with a puzzled appearance.

"I'M NOT AUSTER!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

She jumped back away from him, "What?"

"I'm just a liar," he said flicking his wrist and running it through his hair.

"Au-," she started reaching a caring hand out.

He shot a hand up and ran into the bedroom pulling down a bag and shoving his few belongings into it. Keiko lingered at the doorway.

"What are you doing?" she screeched.

"Packing?" he mumbled.

"No!" Keiko exclaimed, "You're going to do some explaining mister? Who are you?" her voice fading with the sentence.

"Who are you?" he asked sternly, "My mother?" he continued pulling the bag up onto his shoulders.

"Why are you being like this?" she asked stomping her foot all clad in a high heel.

"My flight leaves in two hours!" he said surprised and passing her by.

"You're what!" she yelled, "Get back here and do some explaining!"

He walked out of the open front door and out to the elevator, following it down and making it out onto the charcoal colored street. With a smile on his face he yanked on the shirt he had grabbed and hailed a taxi.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

Rai felt like saying anywhere but shakily he answered, "Airport,"

The driver nodded, "Will do,"

"Oh my god!" Raimundo exclaimed, his thoughts all jumbled up.

The driver stared at him through the front mirror, "Excited for something?"

"Excited is an understatement!" Raimundo exclaimed.

"Ah," the driver said smirking at Rai.

Raimundo sighed, his lips were pulled into a light smile. He reached his hands up on top of his head. HAIR! He still had the thick layer of brunette hair staining his tan scalp. He needed to get rid of it. He looked down at his hands. Dry as could be and rough as alligator skin. He brought his hands up to his chin and ran it across his chin. Time to shave. He ran his tongue across his teeth and licked the stale taste of air in his mouth. Gross.

"I can't go to Tokyo like this!" he said louder then a whisper but close to being un heard.

"Tokyo?" the driver asked.

Raimundo rocked back and forth in his seat out of pure excitement.

"What's there?" the driver asked smiling slightly to himself.

"She is!" Raimundo said pulling his hands close to his chest, "She is," his voice a whisper the second time around.

The driver pulled over at a barber shop and turned around to face Raimundo.

"Well," he said, "You can't go see HER looking like that! I'll be right here when you get out," he reached below his feet and grabbed a magazine paging through it.

Raimundo jumped up, "Oh Kimiko!" he yelled out to the world, "I'm coming home!"

* * *

"Home," Kimiko whispered underneath a tree.

Chase was watching her from a window. His yellow eyes were holding their gaze directly on her petite frame.

"Kimiko," he whispered clutching his fist.

She stood up noticing him through the window and brushed herself off. At that moment, she knew if she walked in time, she would be in deep, deep, trouble. She did it anyways, she wasn't afraid of Chase anymore; she was just part of him and his army.

"Kimiko," he said as she walked in.

She kneeled down to his waist in a bow and then gently rose herself back up.

"Yes Chase?" she asked, her eyes staring him up and down, it was her turn to be superior.

"Go fetch me a cup of tea and a good read, I'd like to enjoy the spot you were just," his voice demanding yet light.

She gently rose herself up on her tip toes so she was a bit taller and shook her head.

"Make Jack do it!" she exclaimed, her hands on her hips and her lips pursed.

"Jack is busy at the moment, I want you to do it!" Chase said clasping his hands together.

"I don't want to do it though," she replied flipping her hair behind her ear.

"Then what do you want? Do you want to end up like Clay and Omi?" he asked staring her up and down.

She thought of the past, thought of the problems that had been encountered and then looked at Chase and knew he was more then serious. She let herself fall out of the tip toe position and quietly walked off to gather what Chase wanted. Chase picked up a wu of choice and studied it in his hands. It glistened under the candle light and he smiled mischievously with his eyes. He had Clay and Omi taken care of, they wouldn't bother him any longer, he had Kimiko deep under his possession, she wasn't going anywhere, and now all he needed to do was destroy Raimundo, to bad he was long gone.

**A/N: Sorry, it was kind of boring but I promise it will get much more interesting as we go on, this was just the prolouge, to see what you all think of this one? So tell me what you think, and if you like it, i'll continue it! :) **


	2. Chapter 2: When We Meet Again

Grumbling she walked into the small area that was used as a kitchen. Jack was sitting with his legs crossed on the counter, his right hand had a half eaten cookie in it well his left had a glass of milk that had a lip print by the rim. Kimiko smiled sheepishly at him as he blushed a light shade of pink. He had defiantly been caught redhanded.

"I'm not doing anything," he said innocently shoving the almost empty bag of cookies behind his back and chugged the rest of his milk with a cookie crumb grin.

She walked over to him, lightly swinging her hips so he could get a perfect look and took a small bite out of his cookie and then licked her lips. His heart stopped as he watched her lick the few crumbs off of her thin pink lips.

"Yummy," she said giggling and covering her mouth with her thin hand.

He jumped down, now days he was much taller then her and a lot more muscular. It was noticeable as he stood their in a plain t-shirt that clung a little bit too tight to his abs. His skin was still as pale as ever, and his voice was still a bit to high, but that's what him Jack.

"If you could excuse me, I need to grab Master Chase," her voice mocking him at that moment, "His tea!"

"Let me grab it for you!" Jack said wiping his hands off on his pants.

"It's fine," Kimiko said flipping her hair behind her back, "Chase wouldn't want his little Jack to fetch him anything,"

"I'm not Chase's anymore," Jack said, his voice deep and angry.

"Right," Kimiko said clicking her tongue, "Tell him that,"

"I'm no ones," he jumped back up onto the counter and grabbed a hold of her waist.

"Jack!" she cried pulling away, "Stop, Chase doesn't need to know that you've lost feelings for him and he sure as hell doesn't need to know you stopped to give me feelings!"

"I don't have feelings for you Kimiko," he said using the air from his mouth to make his red hair fly out of his face, "I just need someone to keep me occupied if you know what I mean?"

"Well then wh- why?" he question not coming out the way she'd like it too.

"Why do I keep toying with both you and him?" Jack asked, "Because someday you two will be worshipping the ground I walk on,"

"Your answer makes no sense," she said placing her hands on her hips and giving him a steady glare with the crystal orbs she called eyes.

"Ye- Yeah it does!" he stammered, thinking slowly on the words he just said, well nibbling on a few crumbs.

"You two stop fiddling around," a voice came from the door.

Guess who?

Kimiko's hand clenched into a fist, these two were the most annoying people she had ever met in her entire life.

"Here!" Kimiko screamed throwing the glass mug at Chase and a few of the tea packets, "Make your own fucking tea cause I'm out of here," by now her face was bright red and you could almost see the veins popping out of it, "You two need to learn to grow up!" with that she stormed out of the area and out into the real world.

"I need to grow up," Chase muttered and placed a hand on his chest, "Pick up the mug pieces and make me my damn coffee!" Chase exclaimed pointing at the mess lying on the floor.

Jack nodded obediently, for now this was his job, and that's how it looked to be staying.

________________________________________________________________________

Kimiko's feet kept trudging through wet grass. Her once full thick black hair was now falling against her equally as wet back in long strands with a string like substance. Did she mind, never. Her face was more red then it'd had been in a long time, and if water wasn't dripping like a faucet on full blast her whole body would be engulfed in flames.

"Jack, and Chase!" she cried out loudly making sure no one yet everyone heard, "God dammit!" her fist slammed down on her thigh and she fell to her knees. The ground was really comfy and ice cold, it captured her in a hug sending a chill running up and down her whole body. She just smiled as she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up with each shockwave.

A noise interrupted her though. Delightful laughter was coming from a distance, and out in the distance, as she stared for the cause of the noise, she noticed something she hadn't seen in forever. It was, the temple. She had completely forgotten the route, completely forgotten the temple, completely forgotten that laugh, until it clearly hit her.

"Raimundo?" her voice questioning but her mind screaming yes, Yes, YES!

She jumped up from the ground, her whole body was soaked with liquid, her black robes clinging to her curves, her hair splatting against her face leaving a trail against her ivory cheek each pace she took. Non of this slowed her down, she just kept running and running until she fell to the earth floor, gasping for breath each second. She only took a minute though, before someone could snap she was up and running, almost their, finally she made it but she was on the wrong side. With her hand out in front of her she skimmed the wall, making sure to take it all in, of course all she took in was a huge pile of dust but it was 'temple' dust, it was more sacred then the regular stuff. Raimundo on the other side was doing the same, he couldn't believe he had made it, he was here. His eyes were fixated on the ground, he made sure to watch his shoe make a footprint each step of the way but then he began to notice littler footprints as well. He stopped and stared forward, nothing but a turn to the next side, he began to run, his body heaving on the inside because he was so out of shape. Finally after the second corner he saw her. Kimiko basking in her glory as the rain from the ceiling hit her square on the forehead.

"Kimiko," he tried to say but all that came out was a whisper even he couldn't here, "KIMIKO!" he yelled this time, letting his whole voice break loose, the one he hadn't used in about a year.

She jumped in her spot, quickly she spun around. What she saw was the boy she had lost a few years back. Weather she wanted to jump into his arms and plant one on him, or march over their and smash his face in with a sledgehammer was still being decided.

"Since you don't have a sledgehammer," he said opening his arms knowing exactly what was on her mind as she stared him up and down with a confused look.

"Oh what the hell," she said running up and jumping into him letting her arms tighten around his neck and her face nuzzle between his neck and chin.

His embraced her in a hug instantly sending a rush of heat throughout her whole body.

"Raimundo," she whispered seductively, her lips lightly rubbing against his ear.

"Kimiko," he said after her, deeply breathing on any open skin near her left shoulder.

"I missed you," her eyes forming a glassy film across the sapphire iris's.

"I missed you too," he said.

It was like his whole personality had changed. All of a sudden everything around him was bright, the shadows seemed to linger in a more friendly way, and the rain seemed to stick to his skin in a good way. All the clouds were his memories plastered above the ceiling of his home which was lying right in front of his own emerald eyes. Finally all the emptiness that had built up inside of his stomach, was dissolving onto the wet ground and sinking deep below the earth. He was home and he was never leaving it again.

"Were home," he whispered to himself.

Kimiko clung tighter to the back of his shirt, "We-,"

She was cut off by a distant voice.

"Well if it isn't Raimundo Pedrosa," the raven haired man was clicking his fingers together slowly, "Long time, no see huh?" Without an answer from Raimundo he let the question trail, "I see you've grown a liking to my Kimiko,"

"You're Kimiko?" Raimundo said questionably.

Without hesitation Chase responded, "That's right, MY, MINE! As in not yours any longer," his yellow eyes piercing Raimundo's soul and sending him into a cowardly state.

"When did I become yours," the girl responded quickly.

"You've always been," Chase said glancing her small frame up and down.

She looked up with sad eyes at Raimundo, she knew what would happen to him if she didn't just agree, she knew plenty well with Clay and Omi because the time before her attitude had gotten the best of her, she quietly responded with a "Right, always have been,"

Her feet trudged off over to Chase's side who was smirking with delight, next to her appeared Jack, who as well held a sad look across his face, was he jealous of her and Raimundo?

"Good," Chase ran a finger through his hair, "If you ever would like to speak to her again, don't," with that he pulled the two younger ones, better known as Jack and Kimiko off, and shot Raimundo a challenging glare, that if looks could kill would of made him drop dead right there.

Kimiko sighed and looked over her shoulder, "Tonight," she mouthed blowing him a kiss and shutting one of her eyes into a wink.

"Tonight," he mouth backed cocking both his feet in and watching Chase's footprints implant over his own in the thick brown mud.

**A/N: Sorry, it took me FOREVER TO UPDATE! and it's a really short chapter, shortest one i've written in awhile. Like said, i'm sorry, i've been really busy lately but i'll try and update quicker next time. As for all of you that read and reviewed last chapter, thank you so much, it made my day! :) I'd love to hear more of what you think so review please?**


	3. Chapter 3: The Best In Me

Chase grabbed Kimiko by the hair, a few strands of it falling softly to the earth.

"What was that all about?"

"You can't control me," she cried ripping away from him and watching the chunk of hair rip from her head, "I can do whatever I please," her voice was cracking here and there, you couldn't tell what was normal, what was high, and what was low with all the different sounds.

"Only I know what's best for you," Chase said your clenched teeth.

"You don't even know me," she said whipping her hand through the air, "You think your so superior, well guess what big shot? Your not!"

He tapped his foot, bored was exactly what he was at that moment.

"Kimiko, do you ask for freedom, is that what you want?" his expression hurt yet understanding.

"I just," she let her chin fall to her chest, "Is he bad? Should I hate him? Should I stay away from him?" to Chase she sounded like an immature young child who was lost at the mall.

Chase sighed, "I believe that's what you should do, he left you, you left him, why not stay that way?" his question posing as an obvious statement.

She sighed and looked back once more, hoping to maybe see the side of Raimundo she wanted, but all she saw was nothing. Chase walked off, Kimiko slowly followed, something kept pulling her back. Tonight.

Jack stood up as soon as the two walked in.

"Where have you been!" he squeaked.

"Out," Chase said bluntly.

Jack crossed his arms and tapped his left foot, "Out where!"

"Out finding me," Kimiko said clenching her fist.

"Well where were you?" Jack asked curiously his eyes sparkling as he stared through her.

Kimiko's face turned bright red our of anger, "Places,"

"Fine," Jack mumbled and flopped down onto the couch picking up a magazine sitting on the end table.

Chase shook his head and walked into a private room, hoping to rid himself from the other two. With Chase gone Jack made his move. He shot up and lightly rested his hands on Kimiko's waist, gently pulling her in to a hug. She pulled back immediately, an action she rarely ever did to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked shyly, not wanting to irritate her even more then she was.

Her lips curled into a smile, "Nothing at all," she let it slide down into a frown and then just walked away from him.

"Wai-," he said but quit talking once she was fully out of sight.

"Jesus Christ," Kimiko sighed staring out a broken window at the setting sun.

For just a split second she let her eyes fall shut and recalled a different night, a better night. On a hook was her jacket, she grabbed it and pulled it on, without giving the night a second thought. After that was on she hopped up onto the window sill letting her legs dangle off the edge but never quite fully touching the ground. Hell, even when she was on the ground she didn't feel like she was walking, more like floating to her destination.

Raimundo was already their, he hadn't changed at all, still had the flopping stance and the hands tucked deep into his pockets, and a look like he was concentrating really hard on something. Kimiko gulped rather loudly, she was nervous, her palms were sweating as was her whole body but she couldn't pinpoint why she was so never. He was just another boy, another toy, something that she'd use and throw away, just like back when he played with her.

"Raimundo," she said quietly, afraid there were more people then just them.

He turned around with a smile on his face, "Kimiko."

She didn't want to run to him, but she wanted him to hold her, she didn't want to speak with him, but at the same time all she wanted was to hear what she always wanted to from him.

_Love's so overrated._  
_Love's so overrated._  
_Love's so overrated._

"I'm glad you came," his voice broke her thoughts.

She nodded and let her lips swing upwards, "I'm glad I did,"

"How's life been, I wanna know everything!" he exclaimed grabbing both of her ivory hands and taking them in his own.

_I love Jack. I'm controlled by Chase. Omi and Clay are dead. Dead because of me._

A sob clogged in her throat as she swallowed a few times. He nodded a couple times, trying to rush her along with her answer.

"Well," her voice cracked,, "Nothing much has happened," she turned away hoping he didn't see the lies through her sapphire orbs.

_Lying._

_I lie._

_I'm a liar._

"Nothing?" he questioned, knowing her secrets and figuring out her games.

She shook her head, black hair, dark as the night flying all over the place but slowly replacing itself back on her chest, "How about you?"

He shrugged his broad shoulders and recalled his wasted life. 

_**It sucks.**_  
_**I'm a pig headed basturd so attached to being lazy.**_  
_**Change me Kimiko. Change me for good.**_

"Pathetic," he answered with a sigh, "Without you and my friends, and this place," he said patting the side of the temple, "My whole life has just fell apart. I mean, I thought I had everything, an amazing girlfriend, a little apartment I called home, but soon, their was no job for me, she was a bitch, the whole world was just kind of, pointless," he ended.

"Girlfriend?" Kimiko asked, her mind was racing with thoughts.

_Don't be the Auster Keiko was talking about._

_Don't be the sexy brunette in the pictures._

_Don't be her sweetheart, her lover, her __one._

"Yeah," Rai nodded, "Did you ever have a boyfriend?"

_jack. Jack. JACK!_

"STOP!" she shrieked out clutching her head, the temple was in perfect view, the moon lit it up amazingly, she couldn't breath, she ran off away from him, searching for the wu vault.

Raimundo had no idea what she was after but he ran with, suddenly terrified of this place he used to call 'home'.

"Where are we going?" he asked grabbing her wrist and pulling him into her.

_Raimundo's embrace._

Her head was getting a pulse, "Who was your girlfriend?"

"Why?" Raimundo questioned.

"Just tell me that much," her voice softer then the light spilling through the clouds, "Please,"

"Her name was Keiko, she was some chick I met on the plane," he scratched his chin, finally smooth, just like it was supposed to be.

The sob formed again, she clasped her blue eyes shut, lightly breathing through her nostrils, "Keiko?"

"I don't remember why does it matter?!" he cried out wanting to forget about everything he had done back then and start thinking about what his future would consist of.

Kimiko opened her eyes and stared back at the vault, she didn't want to go there. Not yet. Slowly she walked over to the boarded up temple, she wrapped her finger around a loose nail and tried to pull it out.

"I wanna go back," she muttered clawing at the board.

"Me too," Rai said searching his pockets. As he reached into the back one, he felt something, something that would help them. "Here," he said digging the blade underneath the nail and using his strength to get it out.

It fell to the dirt floor, rusty, bent up. One down.

Thirty-five nails later they had reached the door, chained up with multiple locks. The nails had been a job, and this, this was worse.

"Fuck!" Raimundo said running his hands through his brunette hair.

Kimiko bust out laughing. He turned to her like she was a mental case but slowly had a smile creep up on his lips.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You still have your temper don't you," she let her hand brush his cheek and her lips brush his.

"It'll never leave," he said with a smirk and slowly turned back to the door, trying to look sexy for Kimiko.

Here she said grabbing the pocket knife from him and digging it into one of the locks. Slowly she twisted it and pulled it off, unraveling the chain connected to the opposing end.

"You know how to pick locks now!" Raimundo said, "Damn girl, what did happen over the course of a year!?"

"You learn a lot with Chase," she said with a smile and went onto the next locker.

After five of them, any trace of light was gone, the temple looked almost spooky like that, but many time they'd invaded it night, when people still lived there that is.

"We in?" Raimundo asked after Kimiko unlocked the 6th one.

She smiled, "We're in," she placed her hand on the door and pushed it open.

**A/N: Hi! First off, sorry again about short chapter and late updating, writers block got the best of me for the past few weeks, but safe to safe, i'm over it for awhile.. :) Anyways, thanks so much to everyone who's been reviewing, favoriting, and reading this story, you've no idea how much it means to me that you guys like it!!! So review again, and i'll try and update soon!! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: We're In, You're Out

"We're in," Raimundo said under his breath but soon got a mouthful of cobwebs.

He began to spit and hack and started to wipe his tongue with his hands. Kimiko didn't even notice, she was to entranced with how amazing the building still looked.

"Gross," Raimundo mumbled pacing around awkwardly.

"Look at this Raimundo," she said latching her fingers onto a teacup lying on the floor.

"Well that's random," Rai said chuckling nervously.

She sighed and took a deep breath embracing the whole area, "I miss this so much," she shut her eyes and a tear dripped down, "I miss everyone and everything,"

Raimundo paused, he didn't know weather he should go hold her or if he should just let her be, it had been so long. She quickly toughened up and walked past him trying to find her 'room'. Raimundo came across them first though and immediately flopped down on his mat still covering the floor.

"Oh my god," he cried crunching his legs up to his chest, "I love this,"

Kimiko smiled at him, her eyes distant and lost in the aurora of the temple.

_Then why the fuck did you leave?_

She pursed her lips and slowly crossed her arms, without even knowing it she had the angriest expression on her face ever. Raimundo recoiled into himself, he knew what she was thinking he could feel it.

"I don't know why I left, don't know why I returned, and I sure as hell don't know what I'm doing here," he said standing up and giving her an apologetic look, "I think I should go home,"

"Do you even have the money to go home?" she slowly said.

"Um," he didn't even have the money to get here so how was he to go home without being in major debt, "Well,"

She put a hand up, "Just stop, let's just get outta here,"

Raimundo licked his lips, "I don't want to…"

"I thought you just said!" she cried out and then stopped and stared heavily into his eyes.

"Well, I said I don't know what I'm doing here, but I never said I didn't like being here," he began to rock back and forth on his feet well her eyes trailed each curve of his body.

The door behind them creaked. Raimundo clenched his right hand into a fist, just incase.

"Kimiko!" the voice called, tired and frightened, "Kimiko!" it called again.

She let out the breath she had been holding in and ran over to the figure and hugged it. Raimundo's face flushed red as he saw them, so it was a friendly gesture but it still angered him.

"It's just Jack, I'm going home," Kimiko slowly walked back over to Raimundo well she talked.

"Meet again tomorrow?" he asked.

"We'll see," she said blankly, her eyes facing the ground and her two cocked in feet, "We'll see," quickly she ran back over to Jack who attempted at shielding her from the rain as two left right out the front door.

Raimundo fell back onto the ground, "Stupid Jack," he muttered under his breath and hit the air.

There was no where for him to really go, he couldn't leave, it was down pouring, he could hear the rain tapping on the ceiling, but he couldn't stay here, because her essence was her. Her smell was still lingering from where she just stood. He cringed as he fell back on the hard mat. He wrapped himself tightly in his sweatshirt and scrunched the hood up into a pillow trying to be partially comfortable.

* * *

"Thanks Jack!" Kimiko exclaimed sincerely.

"Who was that?" Jack asked suspiciously, he didn't want it to be who she was bound to say.

"It was Raimundo," she said hanging her head.

"Oh," Jack said.

"I can't," she sighed, "He's different now, more,"

"Of a bum?" Jack said recalling Raimundo tattered jeans and his dirty sweatshirt.

"Well," Kimiko said not wanting to be so harsh on him, "He's, yes a bum, but he's just more, not how he used to be, and that's what I liked," she muttered.

Jack put an arm around her shoulder, a warm arm at that. She nuzzled a bit closer into him and thought about good he smelled, how good he was to her, how amazing the boy she was next to was, and then she thought about Raimundo, cold and locked up in that temple, just wondering if he would feel as good as Jack. With a sigh she unfolded from Jack and entered his place. Chase was busy reading a novel of some sort, to occupied to even pay mind that they entered.

"Don't drip on the carpet," he said flipping the page but never looking up.

Jack and Kimiko smirked at each other and walked past him almost laughing at his uptightness. They each wanted to push him out in the rain so badly it was hard to resist.

"So, how was it, I mean how is he?" Jack asked through chattering teeth.

Kimiko shrugged, "He's exactly how you say he is, a bum!"

"Well, there must still be some sort of pro to him? Correct?" Jack asked yanking off his wet jacket and his wet shoes.

"Well, he's still hot," she said blushing lightly, "And he's still really sweet, and caring, and almost, childish," her voice sounded more angelic with each trait.

"Sounds to me like your not even close to being over him," Jack said, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Well," Kimiko said, "I thought I was, I really did, but now Jack, now I just want to leave. I won't want to be with Chase, don't want to be here, I want to leave, go somewhere new, make new friends maybe!" she sounded so enthusiastic about her plan Jack was surprised she hadn't escaped yet.

"You go out, and you do that, you've got millions in your pockets so what are you waiting for?" Jack jumped up and said.

"Because I don't want to go alone…" she mumbled.

"Kimi, that's part of the adventure," Jack replied brushing a strand of raven hair behind her ear.

"Adventure," she chuckled, "Your right, it'll be an adventure,"

"So you're going then?" Jack asked.

"I'll sleep on it," she said biting her lip not knowing where she'd be going if she left, and hadn't she left one to many times already, hadn't everyone just left to much?

Jack stood up and pulled a blanket over her. Softly he kissed her cheek and walked out to where Chase was at.

"Have you no decency?" Chase asked staring at Jack's bare chest.

"I've got a favor to ask you," Jack said shoving his arms in front of his abdominal.

"Yes?" Chase said setting his book down.

"Can you, make sure that Raimundo and Kimiko, never meet again?" his voice sounding sinister and dark with the question.

Chase smirked, he loved how evil Jack was getting, "Why?"

"Because she doesn't want anyone to follow her, she's going to leave Chase, and she doesn't want that little Brazilian dick head following her!" his voice was angrier with each word he said.

Chase smiled, "You're so madly in love with her Jack,"

"I am not!" Jack exclaimed.

"Well you sure as hell don't love me anymore," Chase said ruffling his hair, "Anyways, enough with the blabbering, I'll see what I can do about the 'Brazilian dick head'" his voice having a very mocking tone.

**A/N: Finally got time to write this! I'm sorry it's so short but i've got some major writing block on the story, so as for updates, i'll try, but i dont' know how soon or how long the next one will be, anywho, thanks to anyone who reviewed, favorited, etc, made me very happy! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Blood Lingers

The rain grew heavier. It grew colder, and the wind was getting stronger. Raimundo let it pick up his hair, let it soak. He let his body soak in the liquid. He made sure every part of him was drenched. He stared to where they kept the Wu. His precious wu, the stuff that wasn't their anymore, no longer in his hands, or his power. He waltzed over, a nice little swing to his hips, and a nice bounce to his step. He opened the vault, a nauseating smell drifting up his nostrils and making his brain tingle.

"Ew," he said squirming.

Something smelt awful. Along the lines of rotten eggs, and decaying meat. He couldn't describe the terrible smell, stinging his eyes, making them drip tears just like onions did to him. He stepped in, he was no wuss, a bit of a smell wouldn't kill him. On his way though his foot landed in something, mushy.

He pulled back. A disgusted look across his angelic features he pulled on a light and stared down at what was staring back at him with big wide blue eyes.

"Cla- Clay," Raimundo mumbled before falling to his knees and hurling.

His whole body was shaking, all of a sudden he felt like an ice cube, frozen and alone. He touched Clay's one tan skin that was now the color of winter. It was cold, everything was cold just then. Even his eyes had a blue haze over their normal emerald appearance. He backed up, but missed the doorway and ran into something else, small and dangling from a nail.

"Omi," he whispered and turned to see the yellow boy hanging by outstretched skin through his head.

Blood had dried all over his whole body. Wounds in his chest, raw skin being ate by various bugs, and carved into the boy's wrist was CY. That meant one name. Chase Young. That man, came in, and carved up Omi and Clay. Making sure they had a painful death, and made sure that Raimundo saw them.

Rai's stomach was twisting and turning, his face was turning green, he could only guess who would vomit a few more times before even being able to think about an escape. All he could picture was life, his life, Omi, hanging on the wall. And Clay on the ground, a heart shaped rim cut out of his chest, just like where his hear should be. He could see clumps of things in the background. Organs maybe? I mean their hearts and anything else cut out, had to go somewhere, and Chase sure as hell wouldn't keep those things on him. Rai covered his mouth, a scream wanting to erupt, but he couldn't.

"I see you found your friends again?" A figure spoke.

Rai turned around, "You..," he pointed a finger at the thing standing before him even though it was shaking obsessively, "You killed them, you did this!"

"How dare you accuse me?" Chase said, his yellow eyes easily giving him away in the light, "But yes, I did it, nice work don't you think," he walked over to Omi and stuck his finger in one of the gashes, "I'm a pretty nice artist when it comes down to it,"

Raimundo felt sickness sweep through him again, "Artist?" His face grew hot with anger, "You call that fucking art! That's murder that's illegal, that's!"

A plane was flying by overhead. Chase put his hand up and waved at the plane. Rai cocked his head staring at him like he was the biggest freak to walk the earth.

"What are you waving at?" Rai asked, staring at the normal plane driving overhead.

"That's Kimiko up there, she's gone, off to Tokyo!" Chase smiled to himself, "I hope she has a good time, away from you,"

Raimundo's bottom lip quivered, everything had fallen apart right before his eyes. Literally his life, had just got up and left. He fell to the ground in sobs. Hot tears rolling down his skin and staining the already blood stained ground.

"Why am I me?" Raimundo screamed out.

Chase glanced at him in pity, "Jesus man get yourself together," he extended a hand to help him up.

Raimundo took it and didn't even bother brushing himself off, just sat their and cried over everything.

"Listen," Chase grumbled, "You can come back to my place, stay the night, I won't charge, for now,"

Raimundo shut his eyes, "No,"

Chase grumbled, "Come on, you know you don't want to stay and look at that."

Raimundo narrowed his eyebrows, "You'll probably come brutally kill me,"

With a smirk and a chuckle Chase replied coolly, "Your not worth it dearest boy," and began to walk off.

Raimundo smiled at the comment, unknowingly to himself he ran after him. Life was already a blur, so why not make that blur into a painting Rai thought.

"Hi papa!" Kimiko exclaimed after her arrival to Tokyo. She wrapped her arms around the large mans shoulder and he held her close.

"Welcome home," he said stroking her fragile raven hair, "I missed you deeply, how has life been?"

She smiled, she hadn't spoken with him in many months but he still made her feel like she had just gotten back from a one night sleepover, "Raimundo came back. Again." She felt herself saying the 'again' with anger.

"Again? And…?" Toshiro asked his eyes big with wonder.

"And I left, as he came, I couldn't do it, I can't do it, it's him, he's done so much, I need to break away and Tokyo is just the place to do that!" she said with a light smile, her crystal orbs of eyes looking terrified.

"Well then, let me introduce you to someone. I think you'll like him, he's planning on buying the business from me anyways, meet Atsushi."

Kimiko stared at him, black hair, choppy in layers, something like Raimundo's phony blonde wig when he was Auster. Except this boy was different, he had big almost red eyes that could pierce you worse then a knife, and his porcelain skin made him appear like a vampire. The boy stood up, he was like a giant, same with his outstretched hand. Kimiko placed her small one on the inside of his and he lifted it up kissing it lightly with his thin lips, careful not to let his lip piercing even lightly scratch Kimiko's skin.

"A beauty she really is Mr. Tohomiko," the boy said, his eyes bright with desire.

Kimiko's heart stopped in her chest, he was like a nightmare that haunted her dreams, he was like the boy you weren't supposed to bring home but her father was in love with him already. He had money, and he had a look, more like a glance. He only used his eyes, not his lips, or his nose, or his hair, it was his eyes.

"Sit Kimiko," her father said well flapping his hand at the chair next to Atsushi.

"No I couldn't possibly interrupt your important business meeting," she said wrapping a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Someone like you, could never be a bother," Atsushi said with a smirk, "Besides you've just arrived, your father and I's conversation could easily wait well you two converse, I'll be back tomorrow same time,"

Kimiko watched him exit through the door, her eyes focusing on the back of his head, she could only guess he could still see her.

**A/N: Well, it's been awhile since an update, but, if your still out there! I'm out of my writers block and will have a huge amount of time to write over the next couple weeks! :) So as always, review? favorite? Tell me what you thought about it!**


	6. Chapter 6: Forever Broken

"So do you like him?" her father asked intently.

She shrugged her shoulders, "How can I like someone, I've never even had a conversation with?"

Her father sighed and threw his head back, "Kimiko, Kimiko, love at first sight possibly?"

She thought about her heart, when she had seen him. How her mind turned to a blank, how everything in the room except the two of them were gone when he had kissed her hand so delicately. Now she could only wonder, was it really love at first sight?

_I could never love someone like him. He's just like the rest._

Her breath stopped, her head pounded.

_love_. Love. **LOVE!**

Never in her life, did she think she would love a man working for her father. But then again, they had never been that interesting or as mysterious as he had been. She was lost, her thought process was like a crossword puzzle with only one word hints. She couldn't believe what her eyes had formed and developed, what thought waves those sights had created, it was like her world had just turned… right side up?

"I'll get back to you papa," Kimiko said with a sigh, her mind bubbled with various thoughts, pointless thoughts, thoughts that hurt, thoughts that made her hurt.

She stood up, her face more pale then normal. With pursed lips she exited the room, leaving her father to his work, and leaving herself to wander her home. On her way out, she kicked some rocks, stared hard at the people pacing. The people holding hands, the ones who were **in love.** Her face was red with anger, she was jealous, she was mad. At Raimundo, at her father, Chase, and even herself. She was naturally an angry person but she had never let so much liquid precipitate off her hands.

Raimundo walked in right after Chase. The home was big, and dark, and very Chase. Jack was sitting off somewhere, Raimundo could see him, lightly watching him with his piercing eyes. Was Jack jealous? Raimundo shrugged, running his fingers through his hair, and wiping them off on his shirt.

"Here!" Chase said laying his arms out into a point towards a small room.

A bed, shoved in the corner, dark bed spread across the top. There was a nightstand next to it, a tiny lamp, and then shoved onto another wall was a dresser.

"Can you live for the night?" Chase asked with a smirk.

Raimundo nodded, "I could live here forever…"

Chase smiled his devilish smile, "Good, you can you know?"

Raimundo gulped, would that dub him as traitor?

"Thank you Chase," he said, the words awkwardly rolling off his tongue because he never thought he'd say that to Chase young of all people.

"No problem!" Chase exclaimed his eyes strong and heavy on Raimundo's turned back.

Raimundo flopped down on the bed, watching Chase depart around the corner. He bounced up and down for a few moments before realizing he was staying at his enemies house because he had **nowhere.** Nowhere to go, no friends, no home, no nothing. He wanted it to sting, just some simple pain was his goal, but he didn't get that, instead he got.. life. He felt happy, and sad, and emotionless all at the same time, and what a feeling. It was like being high, but he was high of the excitement of life, the adrenaline in his system just wouldn't die down. He slapped his hand down on the light just pondering how good darkness would be for him.

???

There in the dark he sat, lost in a sea of thoughts.

_I wonder where Kimiko is right at this very moment?_

_I wonder why Chase is being so nice?_

_I wonder what Keiko has been up too?_

_I wonder if death is my only escape route?_

_I wonder…_

He shot up, "If this is a trap," he spoke aloud, his words soft yet hearable. He rose to his feet, pacing the room.

"He wants to kill me just like them!" Raimundo said flailing his arms all around in every direction, "I will not, I will outsmart Chase!" He pointed at the wall, giving it an accusing look and then glancing at the window, "I will do the possible!" his lips curled into a smile.

With that, he jumped up onto the window sill but then fell back onto his bed. He didn't have anywhere to go, whatever Chase was going to do to him must have been better then nothing. He rolled around on the single mattress, feeling the springs digging into his back and just wondering what all he was wondering. Just as his eyes were shut, his heart at a steady pace, and a dream forming in his head, he heard the door break open. Chase stood their, a wu in his hand, a familiar one. Rai peaked open one eye, studying the item placed in his hand. He remembered, he had memories, sad ones, bad ones, good ones, fun ones, and they stung.

"Will you, help us?" Chase asked, a dark smirk across his face, his eyes glowing brighter then ever.

Raimundo stared in disbelief, his head nodding up and down in a yes motion. He would help Chase with whatever as long as he could stay here forever.

Kimiko remembered the house far to well. This was her early childhood, she spent it with her father, here in this exact house. She paced up the stairs running her porcelain fingers along the wooden staircase, glancing at each thing upon the wall until she arrived at a door. Her door. She cracked it open and peered inside. Same as always. Bed, dresser, closet, and everything else a girl would ever need. Just she had matured since the light pink sheets, no longer did she wear a size five in girls, and no longer did she know the two kids in the picture frame on her desk. She ran her fingers along each crevice in the house, over each counter top, and touched every thing else. She stared at everything so unfamiliar and all the things that were so familiar until she heard the front door crack.

"Papa?" she said quietly.

No answer came from her calling.

"Papa!" she called a bit louder, "Is that you?" she began to pace to the front door, a familiar figure their, it just wasn't her fathers.

"What are you doing here?" she stuttered, her breath hot, her tone mean.

The tall man shrugged his shoulders, his eyes slowly dipping down by his nose, "Your father asked me to check up on you,"

She put her hand up, "Well! I don't need to be checked up on thank you very much!"

He chuckled deeply, "I don't care weather you want to or don't want to be, the point is I was told too, so when I'm told I do it."

He had a tone about him. He made you feel stupid. He made you regret the words you just said. But even though he did all that, he left you wanting more of his sarcastic toned mimics.

"Well, you can go now… Cause I'm fine!" she quickly added in with her arms crossed and a whole lot of attitude dripping through her veins.

The red eyed boy smiled, "I'd love to, but I'm supposed to help you unpack…"

She growled, "I don't need help, you don't need to see my things, I'm perfectly fine! Doing it! Myself!" she said a stomp after each exclamation.

"Okay," he said coolly, his eyes pacing the wall behind her.

She wanted to tackle him, tackle him down and let him hold her, but that would be a bit awkward for their second meeting. He gave her a look, a look screaming 'I just read your mind, bring it' but she didn't. Just leaned onto the stairwell railing and smirked devilishly at him. His eyes were glowing in the thick light pouring from an overhead light bulb.

"Then I should go huh?" he said, his voice like a lost dog, his face the same. It was obvious he just didn't want to go home.

"No." Kimiko said, her eyes stern, her voice even more serious, and her eyes lingering down his body, and moving their way back up.

"What?" he snapped back at her, creating an awkward moment between the two of them.

She shrugged and turned to go upstairs, him following close behind. Atsushi was exactly like a lost dog.

**A/N: Woot! Fasted i've updated! :) Well, you guys all left such great reviews, and as many reviews as the first chapter! I loved em, thanks to everyone who did, or who read, it really means a lot to me! I'll try and update soon! You guys review, and have a great time over the holidays! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Alright

Raimundo stared at the wu, straight up in the corner, standing in awe, aqua awe. His lips curled into a smile, that wash is and forever would be his. He was tangled in the bedspread, his head had a pulse, and his throat was burning, but he still couldn't be happier. Chase knocked on his door, startling him from his position and making him tumble mindlessly onto the floor.

"Hey Chase!" Raimundo exclaimed, his hand on his temple to hold his body up.

Chase smirked at him, "Good morning,"

"What can I do for you?" Raimundo asked well he worked his way out of the sheets.

"Oh," Chase started tapping his foot up and down, "Well you see, I need you to rid the world from someone my dear friend," he leaned down closer to Raimundo's face with each word, his breath hot and sticky and smelly on Raimundo's neck.

"Who?" Raimundo asked his eyes big with the power of death.

"Tohomiko," Chase sneered under his breath.

"What?" Raimundo asked his whole body shooting up with the name.

"That's right, Tohomiko, I want you to kill Kimiko!" Chase sad, his lips curling into a smile.

Raimundo recoiled into himself, "How?" he whispered.

"Pry her into your life, I'll give you whatever you need to win her back over and then bam! Get her somewhere, kill her, and it's over!" he said, "Just like we used to do as partners?"

Raimundo sighed he didn't want to, but it made sense, "Alright,"

His final response left a nasty taste on his tongue, he had said alright, to killing Kimiko but why? Why was he going too? He still felt for her, still loved her, still wanted her, but maybe it was one of those. He wanted her, as did others, she didn't want him, and now he had to allow no one else to have her either if he couldn't. The words played over and over again in his head like a broken record stuck on some obnoxious techno tune.

**A.  
****Al.  
****Alr.  
****Alri.  
****Alrig.  
****Alrigh.  
****Alright.**

He clutched at his brunette hair, the strands spilling into his head, mental pictures unfolding and filling happy joyful thoughts. He clutched a weapon Chase had left him in his right hand. With his left he dug his nails deep into his hand, making sure to draw blood. Blood.

That word set him off, he went on a rampage around the room, slashing and tearing material, just picturing Kimiko's face, horrified, as he approached her. It was a dark sinister thought, but Raimundo was going crazy! He was on the dark side, so now it only made sense to think, thoughts like this. The next day he would take an early morning flight to Tokyo, Jack at his side, and Chase bidding them farewell.

"Chase!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs, "Your sending me off to GO WITH RAIMUNDO! And.." their was foam dribbling from the side of his lips, "And. And. And! Kill KIMIKO!" his face erupted in a crimson explosion, tears rolled down his hot cheeks leaving steam to float off his face. He was pissed off to an extent that he had never reached before, "I am not going!" he crossed his arms and took a deep breath, "I refuse, I refuse, I REFUSE!" he yelled.

Chase sat their coolly, his hands forming together, his eyes cradling Jack's contorted face, a smirk across his thin lips, "Oh Jack, you crack me up, what have you turned into?"

Jack huffed, he couldn't explain what he had become, all he knew was that he was upset over this. Maybe he was turning to the good side, and maybe that was for the better, instead of being against them, he could join them? Without Chase! And then Jack would finally have his life, he'd be the top dog. Kimiko could come back, and they'd find Master Fung and then side by side, him and her would defeat Chase and his army of evil, steal back all the wu and destroy them. Jack would find a way to bring Clay and Omi back, find a way to make Kimiko's life perfect, just like she deserved.

"Stop dreaming!" Chase snapped, "I need you to do this for me, you're my minion and you must do as I order and not disobey… or else," an malevolent smirk formed across his lips, "I'll kill you, just as I did Chase and Omi, same tools, same places I'd cut, similar Jack. Do you really want to end up, just like them?" he tapped his fingers together giving Jack a questioning look.

Jack sighed, no of course he didn't want to end up as human sushi but he sure as hell did not want to kill Kimiko to avoid it! He stared at Chase, and paced the small area he was in, "Listen here, I'll go with, but Rai is doing all the killing, and once I get back, you owe me!" Jack said lightly pressing his palms together, "I'm only going because I care about you Chase, and I don't want to loose you," that's when the whole conversation turned bitter sweet, Chase's eyes burned, and Jack couldn't keep his bottom lip from quivering.

Chase touched his pupil lightly, wiping up an excess liquid and wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulder, "I owe you, whatever you want…"

Jack smiled weakly at him and walked off to pack, he was leaving tomorrow, and maybe, just maybe, this would all end all right.

* * *

Master Fung stared into the bright lights. All down a long strip was hotels, and drunken people, and lights that could turn you blind if you stared to long.

"Well Dojo?" Master Fung said clutching his two suitcases tighter, "This is where we end,"

Dojo smiled best he could and slithered onto one of the suitcases, "I believe that your hotel reservations were for that one!" he used a finger to point to one of the buildings, a big one, with elaborate white designs, and spectacular golden doors.

Master Fung began to walk, he walked right into the hotel, girls in skimpy clothing, and males holding large martini glasses all nodded him, it was a welcoming area. He slowly trudged over to the concierge desk, lost and confused at the new sights.

"Hi! Welcome to Las Vegas!" a lady said, her shirt a bit to low, and her hair having a rather skunk like look from a blonde dye job going a little to long without being redid.

Master Fung nodded at her and pulled out some paperwork setting it down on the counter.

"Hotel room… 1065!" she said searching through her computer, the perfect smile never leaving her teeth, "Here's your room key, and if you need anything," she started handing him a small pack with a card key in it, "Just ask me, I'm here almost twenty four seven!" she winked and turned to smile at the next costumer.

"Woah!" Dojo said with a grin, "She was…"

"Yes," Master Fung nodded in agreement.

"So after all of our journey all you have to say is yes, we walked, we stayed in crap places, and were here, so let loose Master!" Dojo said with a heavy glare.

Master Fung smirked, "We'll just go to the room first Dojo."

"Fine," the emerald dragon said irritated by his lack of freedom.

* * *

Five o clock AM and the sun was already brighter then the light in Raimundo's room would go. He was up though, awake and excited for todays events. He ran out of his room, into Jack's, jumping up and down till the gothic boy awoke from his peaceful slumber.

"What?" Jack grunted, his hands covering his eyes to block the streaming sunlight, "Why the fuck is it so bright so early in the morning?"

Raimundo smiled, the sun was a sign, this is where he would find his happiness, although a short plane trip, it would be one worth while, "I dunno! But Get up! Get up! Get up!" he jumped around throwing Jack a shirt and some pants, and then grabbing his bag and swinging it around his shoulder, "We gotta go!"

Chase walked in, lingering at the doorway watching Jack dress in his dark attire and then staring over at Raimundo, "Someone's rather excited."

Raimundo shot him a demonic smile, "It's not every day I get to start my job as a serial killer,"

Chase smirked at the words, "Let's see your kill her before you give yourself a title as one."

"Oh I will!" Raimundo exclaimed, "I will dig my knife in their and stab, stab…" a bit of drool leaked down from his lips.

"Okay!" Jack said interrupting the moment, "Let's go!"

Chase smiled and escorted them outside, and all the way to the airport, "Your going to meet someone when you get there, black hair, and distinct red eyes, Atsushi, look for him, follow him, he's already started okay?"

Raimundo and Jack nodded in unison and waved goodbye to Chase well hopping on the plane. Raimundo sat by the window, his bag tucked close to him, his eyes focused on the blue interior in front of him.

Jack was studying him closely, he looked really pale, and scrawny compared to his usually muscular and tan figure, but maybe that was just part of the process. The crimson haired boy leaned in and whispered to him, "We're off you excited?"

To the question, Raimundo just nodded and smiled, everything would be okay as long as he just nodded and smiled.

**A/N: Not sure if anyone is even reading this anymore. It's been awhile, deepest apologies. I lost all the files and had to kind of start over? So if you are, as normal I appreciate it deeply, and would really love some feedback! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Quickly

Quick flight.  
Quick landing.  
Quick approach.  
And there he was.

Jack stared him up and down, he had huge muscles, a grin across his pale lips, his red eyes piercing Jack's, but his eyes were more exuberant, and exotic. He had that look that made your legs shake, one of those kinds that was on a billboard. Raimundo licked his top lip and walked over; extending a hand to be shook. Atsushi didn't take it, he just stared, disgusted by the brunettes hand. Raimundo glared at him knowing this could end up being a longer trip then expected. Both of the boys stared at each other in silence, tension rising as their eyes dug a deeper hole with each second.

"Okay, Okay!" Jack said walking over with his and Raimundo's bag, "Are we set to go?"

Atsushi smiled, "We are. Follow me."

Raimundo grumbled but did as told. His hands began to sweat, he felt like everyone in the airport was watching them, watching them like they knew what the three of them were up too. He moved over closer to Jack, staring around protectively making sure that it wasn't as obvious but still he felt like 'killer' was written over his forehead in big black bubble letters.

"Something wrong?" Jack spat careful that Atsushi wouldn't hear.

Rai shook his head and walked a little faster. Atsushi glanced behind and stared awkwardly at him.

"What?" the dark haired boy asked annoyed.

"So where… is she?" Raimundo asked changing the subject.

Atsushi shrugged, "You'll see."

"Right," Raimundo ended, occasionally glancing at Jack to see if he felt the same way.

Jack just stared at his feet, careful not to look anyone in the eye.

"Paaappaa!" Kimiko cried, her slippers tapping against the staircase as she bounced down.

Toshiro flipped a page in his newspaper and smiled. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept very well!" Kimiko exclaimed grabbing a piece of toast from a plate on the table and biting into it.

"Good," Toshiro said sipping out of his coffee mug and staring intently at an article, "Was Atsushi nice to you yesterday?"

"He was very nice Papa." She almost sang, crimson flushing her pale cheeks.

"Aw, do I sense a crush," the man asked setting the paper on his table.

"No!" Kimiko cried plopping herself down in the chair.

"Sure," His father said sarcastically.

Kimiko smiled and stared down at the table letting her fingers write Atsushi's name in the wood, "He's very nice," she said again.

"I know," Toshiro said, "He really is, I'm glad you like him,"

Kimiko whispered, "I loved him,"

"What was that?" Mr. Tohomiko asked.

Kimiko looked up blushing like mad, "NOTHING! I said nothing," she grabbed her juice and quickly turned to the stairs, "I'm going out today!"

"Okay!" he called up to her smirking.

"Welcome to my house," Atsushi said monotonously, "Set your bags in whatever room you'd like and meet me in the common room about… twenty minutes from now," With his final sentence he walked off into a different part of the home, disappearing from sight.

"This house is," Jack said staring around.

"Huge!!" Raimundo exclaimed, mesmerized by the high ceilings and extravagant wall designs.

Jack smiled, "Sure is,"

"Room, this one!" Raimundo said pointing, "I call it!"

Jack's smile grew wider, "Okay, I'll be right next door."

Raimundo nodded and ran in. All of his uneasy feelings were just disappearing with the sight of the enormous house. Jack unsteadily put his bags down on a small double bed. His eyes darting around the room; the more he looked the more he felt like he was locked in a chamber. He unzipped one of them and pulled out some of his things, he missed a few years back, when him and Chase and everyone, were right where they were supposed to be, but everyone's personality had changed and they were just to different now. Nothing was the same. Raimundo ran in startling Jack from his position on the bed.

"Guess what?!" Raimundo said.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "I give up, What?"

Raimundo grinned, "There is a hot tub in the bathroom!"

"A huh," Jack eyes glittered at Raimundo's excitement.

"WHAT?" Raimundo asked loudly, "You aren't excited about that!"

Jack shook his head, "I can't say that is at the top of my list of most exciting things ever."

"Ah," Raimundo said dropping his hands from their position in the air, "Well then, what about…

"I'm tired Rai, maybe I'll be excited tomorrow," Jack said falling back onto the pillows, as far away from Raimundo's as he could on the bed.

"Oh alright," Raimundo said jumping down and peering around the room, "Goonight!"

"Night," Jack muttered.

Raimundo flipped off Jack's light as he exited the room, watching the boy slowly breathe before he took his final steps out. Jack was far from sleeping; he wasn't tired he just needed time to think. He watched Raimundo leave slowly.

_How can he not feel guilty?_

"Atsushi!" Raimundo cried into the empty feeling home.

"Yes Raimundo?" a shrill voice cried from behind him.

Raimundo turned, startled by the voice, "Oh there you are,"

Atsushi nodded avoiding staring directly at Rai, "What may I do for you?"

"I just was wondering if you'd give me a tour of some of the house!" Raimundo asked.

Atsushi nodded again, "I can do that, do follow me," he said.

Raimundo did as told, following his steps one by one, "So…"

Atsushi turned to face him, his eyes finally catching Raimundo's, "You were once with Kimiko weren't you?"

Raimundo blushed, his eyes darting all over the place, "Once upon a long time ago we may have had a fling or something like that…"

"Right," Atsushi said, "What happened during this fling?"

"We kissed, and held hands, and flirted, jealousy, fought, basic relationship stuff y'know?" Rai said growing very uncomfortable.

"A huh, "Atsushi said, "But you feel no guilt about killing her?"

"Ah, um," Raimundo's bottom lip quivered, "I… do.. not?"

A smirk came over Atsushi's lip, "Then you wouldn't mind, doing the actual killing part?" he asked dully, like it was a normal everyday thing.

Raimundo felt his legs start to shake underneath him, and he felt sweat form on his palms, but he stared Atsushi straight in the eye and said, "I'd be honored."


	9. Chapter 9: Lurking

Raimundo lie awake in his bed, blood red thoughts all over in his mind. He sighed and sat up- it was late, or early if you wanted to go way but he wasn't sleepy, not at all. Atsushi's words had stuck with him, his own words following had too. He didn't know if when the time came he would be able to do it but he would certainly try. No longer did Rai love this girl, maybe deep down he cared but he was angry with her.

_I can't a love a girl I have eternal anger for!_

Rai's thoughts lead to her face, her lips, how they felt on his skin and he shook his head to rid them. After all he couldn't love her anymore, it had been too long and it obviously wasn't going to work out. His thoughts were getting the best of him, he blamed her the next morning when he woke up tired and angry because he couldn't sleep, he blamed her for his burnt toast, and then he blamed her because she was the reason he had to kill her.

Funny how life works sometime.

"How's Raimundo this morning?" Atsushi asked, reaching for a glass from the highest shelf in his cupboard.

Raimundo shrugged, "I'm alright."

Atsushi nodded pouring himself some orange juice from a pitcher in the freezer, "Fair enough." He took a sip of his drink, the pulp sinking to the bottom of the cup as he flipped it down on the table, _finished_, "Are you ready to embark?"

Raimundo cringed, what a word that was. Before an answer could sleep through his teeth Jack walked in, took some orange juice and leaned on the counter like he was something special. They both looked at him- Atsushi seemed very pleased with his confidence, Raimundo was more annoyed by it.

"Good morning!" Atsushi smiled at Jack, who smiled back and adlibbed his hello's.

"Are we ready!?" Jack said, finishing off his second piece of toast while Raimundo just stared at his first.

Atsushi shook his head playfully, "You just got downstairs Jack, breakfast first?"

Jack nodded and grabbed another piece of toast- he really liked toast, "I could get used to this!"

"We do have other food." Atsushi said opening up his freezer, "Plenty of it."

Jack's eyes popped open and he leapt to his feet, "Can we take it with us?"

Atsushi laughed and shook his head, "Sorry to say but we cannot."

"Shoot!" Jack banged his fist on the table.

"We should get going early if we want to make good time." Raimundo piped in from the corner. He wasn't joking around like the other two, he was serious about this, if he was going to do this it would not be interrupted by English muffins and bacon.

Atsushi coughed, "He's right, we probably should. Finish up and then gather your things- we'll meet down here in an hour."

Raimundo nodded and stood up, not much to pack; he'd be in jail by the end of this anyways. Jack looked limply at the food on his plate, he thought about talking to Raimundo but knew that might not be such a good idea so he finished up and put his dish in the sink. Like the others he retreated to his room to gather the few needed belongings and prepared himself for the quest he was going on.

"Oooo," Kimiko pressed her fingers to the glass of a store window, "Pretty shoes!"

"Kimi you don't need those!" her father called, breathing heavy from having to run after a hyper Kimiko all day.

"I know Papa but I WANT them!" Kimiko blinked her eyelashes and smiled at him, "Please!"

Toshiro sighed, "You've bought everything else, WHY NOT?"

She threw her arms around her fathers and neck and squealed, "This is the best day ever!"

Her father smiled at her and pulled out some more cash. _Anything for his little princess._

The two entered the store, bags fumbling to make it through the door they were so thick. Jack watched from the corner of the store near the dressing rooms, he held his phone up to his ear and whispered something into it.

"We're good." Atsushi said turning to Raimundo.

Raimundo stared at the store front and nodded, "Man the position then!"

Atsushi scampered off, "Have fun with it." He winked and ran off.

Raimundo's stomach did a three hundred and sixty degree turn, he covered his head and walked into the store, he couldn't believe he was doing this. Kimiko was staring at shoes, her father was staring at the prices, he was distracted and tired, and he looked about ready to have one of those moments where he 'rests his eyes'. Raimundo walked over closer to Kimiko- the store wasn't huge and he was surprised she hadn't noticed him yet. Maybe she was avoiding noticing him, that wouldn't be a surprise.

"Hmm," Raimundo moaned picking up a green flat and studying it closely. He licked his lips and set it back down after seeing the price sticker. Kimiko was now staring at him, her eyes wide with wonder, it was Raimundo after all. It was Raimundo in a shoe store she had so many times wondered if he'd ever go into if she begged; she didn't even have to beg anymore, he was there.

"Kimiko?" he made a questioning face and smiled at her, about ready to take her into a hug but he stopped himself.

"Raimundo!" she cried reluctantly, "You're in a women's shoe store- why is this?"

Raimundo sighed and gave her a killer smile, "I saw you in the store window, I really wanted to come say hello."

Kimiko whispered something and then managed to stammer, "Hello? To me?"

"That's right to you!" he said smirking and taking her hand, "So tell me Kimiko- how have you been? It's been awhile hasn't it?"

Kimiko nodded and took a deep breath, "Awhile it has been."

**A/N: It's been how long since I updated? WELL to anybody still reading the story, I'm really sorry about how long this has taken; I swear I'll end it soon! Well reviews would be loved, I really appreciate anybody still reading! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: The End

Raimundo scratched the back of his neck, "So- uh, how have you been?" he chuckled at the boring question.

Kimiko smiled at him and began to twirl her hair, "I've been okay! Yourself?"

Raimundo sighed, "Good. You maybe want to go get coffee sometime to catch up on everything we missed?"

_Oh no.  
__Too fast.  
__Too blunt!_

"I'd like that!" Kimiko said trying not to regret her choice.

Raimundo smiled, it had worked despite how out of the blue his question was, "When are you free?"

Kimiko pulled out her phone and began tapping and clicking all over her keyboard, "Tomorrow at two?"

Raimundo nodded, "Sounds good! Where are we going to meet?"

"The shop next door!" Kimiko said, "It's really cute, and quiet, it'll be perfect!"

Raimundo nodded, she seemed excited and that was always good. She ran over to her father, obviously to tell him some plans and then waved at Raimundo before turning back to some shoes. Raimundo headed out the door- _mission accomplished._

??

"You did it!" Atsushi commented with a smile, "You Mr. Raimundo Pedrosa have an open door to her death!"

Raimundo nodded slowly, "That I do."

"Just wait till Chase gets a load of this!" Jack said leaning back in a chair and resting his feet on the table, "It's going to be wild."

"Chase knows." Atsushi commented, folding his hands over one another and staring down at his nails.

Jack frowned, he wanted to call Chase, he liked talking to Chase!

"Yeah, so tomorrow's going to be busy," Raimundo mumbled standing up from the table, "I'm going to bed."

"Sweet dreams." Atsushi said, smirking and standing up himself.

Raimundo wanted to punch Atsushi in the face, hard, but he kept his cool and walked off, only to spend the whole night tossing and turning instead of sleeping. The next morning was a buzz, Raimundo didn't notice anything going on, he just simply let it go by until coffee. Coffee seemed like it would be a good time. The shop was cute and quiet, charming really. His heart was beating in his head as he walked over to Kimiko, mocha filled cup in hand. She must have been there early; he already noticed half of the cup she was drinking was gone. He smiled and stared into her blue, blue eyes.

"So catch me up!" Raimundo said, sipping on the hot drink.

Kimiko smiled and cupped her hands around the mug, "Well-, what's there to say, I met one boy, we became nothing, shopped, ate, slept, the norm, and I missed you." She mumbled taking a quick sip of her own drink.

Raimundo blushed and licked his lips, "I missed you too, really did!"

"Well then, fill me in!" she said, "I bet you've actually been up to things!"

_Plotting to kill you,  
Plotting to kill you,  
__PLOTTING TO KILL YOU._

"Actually, nothing too much, just boring old, work and stuff!" he muttered, guilty for lying.

"What do you do?" she asked smiling that he had gotten back on his feet with a job.

"Ah-," Raimundo fumbled for words, "I am an- ah, I work at a t-shirt store, you know one of those tourist ones!"

She smiled, "That's awesome."

He nodded, "Yeah really- neat!" he finished, "Ah, so do share, you've missed me?"

Kimiko shook her head, "You have no idea how badly, and I know that that's probably wrong, and you probably didn't really miss me that much if at all, but really I thought about you all the time- weather it was how angry I was with you or how much I wanted to kiss you I was thinking about you…" she played nervously with her hands, "And now I sound desperate and stupid!"

Raimundo took her hand, "Not at all, not at all," this was the perfect moment to spring the plan, "I missed you more then I've ever missed anybody, I thought about how stupid I was for losing you and leaving and just all that bad stuff, I love you Kimi."

"Really?" she asked, excited, "You love me?"

Raimundo nodded slowly, "With all my heart." He smiled at her.

Kimiko jumped up and embraced Rai in a hug and a quick peck on the lips, "I love you too! I love you! I love you!" She kissed him again but he pulled away.

"Kimi we're in a coffee shop!"

"I want to take you home! I want you to meet my father!" she squealed, her hands clinging to his arm.

Raimundo nodded, "I'd like that."

The two went back to Kimiko's house, her father wasn't home yet, he wouldn't be for awhile. Kimiko sat Raimundo down on the couch and kissed him again. Raimundo gripped for the weapon he was hiding in his sweatshirt pocket and pulled it out slowly, making sure to hold on the kiss as long as possible. All he had to do was drive it in her neck and run- Atsushi had the rest figured out. He held it up but dropped it. The bang on the floor made Kimiko jump back from their kiss. Raimundo slammed his foot down and pushed it under the couch.

"What was that?" Kimiko questioned.

Raimundo shrugged, "I don't know- run on up to your bedroom, I'll check it out!"

Kimiko giggled and ran her fingers down his chest, "Sounds good to me."

Raimundo bit his lip and stood up pulling his phone from his pocket and dialing Jack's number. Jack of course answered right away, he sounded asleep, or just really tired.

"Jack! Jack!" Raimundo said, practically jumping up and down, "I forgot- see, no I didn't forget, I JUST DON'T WANT TOO DO THIS! I don't belong with the villains! I'm not killing her- I'm- I love her, really I do?"

Jack shook his head, "Tell Atsushi that cause I am not dealing with him! Or Chase for that matter!" Jack sighed, blocking the phone so Raimundo couldn't hear it. Truth was, Jack probably would have been heartbroken about Kimiko's death, deep down he always knew Raimundo would not be capable of killing her. Who would be? She was an absolute gem, sapphire eyes, dark hair, pale features, and her personality was amazing, she was sweet but knew how to keep things in line. She was anything, anybody could want.

"I'm not coming back; I'm not going back to Chase or Atsushi." Raimundo yelled, "I refuse!" He stomped his foot and walked around downstairs, the pacing adding effect to his emotion.

Kimiko slowly paced down the stairs- listening more intently to the two's conversation. Her heart was racing, 'this' what was THIS.

"Okay, I'll say uh, she had a team of evil- uh- something's and they came and they attacked and killed you, it was bloody, it was terrible and that before you died you apo-," Jack started slowly coming up with a plan as he went.

"NO! Shut up- I didn't die, just tell them that when they need somebody to kill somebody- it better be somebody that needs to die, not somebody who hasn't done anything!"

Kimiko gasped and tripped over the last stair, falling on her elbows and staring up at Raimundo with bloodshot eyes, just on the brink of slipping tears of pain and hurt, "You were going to kill me?" she stammered.

Raimundo dropped his phone onto the floor and turned to her, "Kimi, Kimi! You need to understand-,"

She put a hand up to his face as her bottom lip began to quiver, "Why didn't you? WHY DON'T YOU?" she spat.

"Because I love you, and no punishment from Chase or his minions is worth losing you- permanently…" Raimundo mumbled, blushing towards the end.

"Whatever!" Kimiko stood up and brushed herself off, "It's that the only reason you're here, please leave." Her pulse was carried up to her brain, she felt like she was going crazy- it sucked.

Raimundo tried to reach out and embrace her but she held her ground, pushing his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" she muttered backing up and standing back on the staircase, desperately holding onto the railing for support.

"It's not the only reason I'm here- I came back to see you," he knew she wouldn't believe him so he turned his heel to leave the house.

She took hold of his arm and refused to let go. He turned back around to face her; she looked terrible, bruised, their was a small trail of blood from a small cut on the side of her face (she had sensitive skin and the fall wasn't good for that).

"I'm not letting you leave me again…" she mumbled jumping down to the floor and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Raimundo smiled into her hair, blowing kisses to the area behind her and letting their bodies curve together.

**A/N: The End! It took me a lot longer then expected but I finished it. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks soo much to everyone who's read, reviewed, etc! I really, really appreciate it!!**


End file.
